


Dominion

by DeerOffal



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerOffal/pseuds/DeerOffal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither likes to bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

Sometimes, having Gold on top of him is suffocating. He can forget to prop himself up and off Silver's body, instead pressing flush and insistent against him so he's forcing Silver into the bed. Has him pinned heavily enough that Silver can't do much more than squirm and take the abortive jerks Gold is giving, few of which are against places that are stimulating at all for Silver.

The room's air seems hotter than it really is due to the fact that neither can move far enough away from each other when the break from a kiss, instead breathing in each other's hot exhales. And even those 'breaks' are hardly a reprieve from what they're doing. Silver's teeth find Gold's bottom lip, biting until he whines, or scrapes them, feather light, along his jaw while Gold does his best to darken the skin of Silver's throat.  
  


"Get up," Silver pushes weakly against Gold's bare shoulder. The angle is all wrong for the leverage he needs to move Gold's greater weight, and even if it weren't the sweat accumulated on his skin causes Silver's hand to slide down his arm.  
  


"Hm?" Is the only distracted sound that Silver gets, a barely there response that leaves Silver rolling his eyes, knowing it means that Gold isn't really _listening_. Too caught up in what he's doing. So, Silver raises his knees to plant his feet solidly on the bed, then pivots his hips and flexes his thighs so that Gold rolls off him with a startled yelp.  
  


"You could of jus' asked!"  
  


"I did." From the way Gold's brows are furrowing he has some sort of rebuttal in mind, a rebuttal Silver has no interest in. Knowing better than to let him start Silver cuts him off before he can even begin by cupping him roughly through the front of his pants and _squeezing_. Not enough for him to go flaccid, but enough that the only noise that comes from his mouth is guttural and wordless.  
  


"I suppose it was more of a demand than an ask, but you have to admit laying down with your legs spread for me isn't entirely distasteful.  
  


Occasionally, when Silver states things with such a blunt lewdness, a deep flush crawls across Gold's cheeks, staining his ears. Silver treats the moment with triumph, a rare won victory that has him smirking before squeezing the shape of Gold's cock in a way he actually _likes_ , watching him arch attractively off the bed. In the summer heat the movement causes sweat to roll off Gold's chest, and down his side.

Watching it fall to the sheets only serves to remind Silver of how tacky his binder feels, sticking to his skin with his own sweat, and briefly images taking Gold up on his offer to just take it off and be done with it. Tempting, but only for a moment, his discomfort easily ignored when he leans down, propped up on his elbow, and easily slides his hand down Gold's already unbuttoned pants.  
  


"Still like bein' on top," Gold gasps. Silver's only response is to impatiently shove escaped hair back behind his ear, wishing he hadn't lost the last of his hairbands earlier that week. He understands Gold's preference, it's a preference they share, but he thinks, with time, he can change his boyfriend's mind.  
  


Silver runs one of his many callouses over the head of Gold's cock, earning him a hand fisted in his hair. Doing it again causes them both to hiss, as Gold becomes overstimulated and the hand in Silver's hair tugs sharply. It makes Silver laugh, a little breathlessly, because when he does it _again_ Gold can't even keep his eyes open, going as far as to hold his breath to keep whatever embarrassing noise he's dying to make inside.  
  


Like his silence can hide how good he's feeling, written so plainly on his face. Silver likes how Gold's legs fall open even wider when he finally gets a proper grip around his dick, stroking base to tip a few times to find a good tempo. He waits until Gold starts bracing for every stroke, sitting up to place his hand on Gold's stomach.  
  


He stops stroking without warning, just to feel Gold tense in preparation for a touch he never receives.  
  


"Mean," Gold hisses. Silver smirks, wicked and sharp, as Gold refuses his teasing, choosing instead to thrust up and into Silver's immobile hand.


End file.
